Venganza - A ShadAmy Story
by shadmyadiction
Summary: "Lo único que puede traer este sentimiento es la venganza"
1. Chapter 1

Muchas mujeres estaban en la pista de baile, todas con mascarillas, podía distinguir a la princesa Maria y la princesa Cream; mis mejores amigas, las únicas que tenia, tal vez terminaría casado con una de ellas, no me sorprendería, y a ellas tampoco. También podía distinguir a el príncipe Shadow, el hijo del dueño de este castillo, un gran patán. De todos, al que mas odiaba era el. Tan hipócrita, tan falso, su aire emanaba egoísmo y maldad, al igual que yo, el formaba parte de una de las familias mas codiciadas del planeta, su padre era rey y dueño de muchas tierras, mi padre y el suyo eran muy amigos; por lo que me lleva a ser "amigo" de Shadow, aunque se que a el tampoco le agrado. Tails estaba situado a mi lado, tomando un poco de vino, observando muy concentrado a la princesa Cream, era una tristeza que las princesas y los príncipes no pudieran casarse con alguien que no sea de su élite y adineradamente igual a nosotros. Pues se que, muy dentro de Tails, el la amaba, y ella lo amaba a el; con solo mirarlo se notaba. Muchas caras conocidas reconocí, pues sus mascaras no escondían mucho. Mis padres charlaban con unos hombres de aspecto muy importante, pero de sinceridad, no me interesaba. Knuckles, estaba al lado de Shadow, harto de su compañía, tal vez era muy fastidioso y pretencioso para su forma de ser. Lo observe acercarse a nosotros con una cara de fastidio: -El es ... No hay palabras -dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose a Shadow. Hace poco que había iniciado como caballero y guardaespaldas de el, por alguna casualidad, el anterior a Knuckles renuncio muy molesto, al igual que los demás; y nos los culpo, Shadow es simplemente insoportable. -Voy a terminar matándolo -dijo Knuckles. -Te compadezco, aunque apuesto que la paga es muy buena ¿No? -dijo Tails, el era mi guardaespaldas y mi mejor amigo, su trabajo no era del todo una pesadilla, pero no cuando yo me escapaba, eso si era una pesadilla el tratar de encontrarme, ¿que puedo decir? , soy el ser mas rápido y hábil de mi reino, nadie me alcanzaba. Después de un buen rato hablando con los chicos, me dirigí al jardín, necesitaba despejarme. Muy pronto mis padres me buscarían esposa, y aunque no me entusiasmaba mucho el casarme con alguien que no amo, tenia que hacerlo; uniría lazos con otros reinos y tendremos mas "personas de confianza". Era casarme yo o Sonia y Manic lo harían. Y de por si, no quiero que ellos sean infelices, pues se muy bien que ellos son unos chicos que les gusta ser independientes y libres, no lo opuesto. El jardín simplemente era hermoso, habían varias secciones de rosas de distintos colores, y una sección de plantas curativas, lo que me recordó a Blaze, la hechicera del reino, supongo que Shadow también tenia el suyo, todos los tenían. Camine por los jardines y arranque una pequeña rosa de color rojo, una rosa muy hermosa. -¡HEY! -dijo una voz femenina. Me volví a ver y encontré a una eriza vestida en unas fachadas muy desfavorables, supuse que era una sirvienta; pero había que admitir, era hermosa: -Me tarde una semana en sembrar todas esas plantas como para que tu vengas a arrancarlas -dijo la hermosa chica, con las manos a los lados de su cintura, en una postura muy enojada. -Perdón, hermosa dama, pero no pude evitar ver tan hermosa rosa y querer hacerla mía -dije, ella me observo y rodó los ojos, que falta de educación -Rodar los ojos es de mala educación, señorita. -Perdón, mi Lord, por ser una plebeya y no saber de las normas de etiqueta, -dijo haciendo una reverencia, en burla, por primera vez había visto que alguien me tratara con tanto irrespeto ademas de Tails y Knuckles- Solo no arranques nada, ¿Esta bien? -me dijo, tal vez la había ofendido, sonreí para mis adentros, tome otra rosa y la arranque- Una bella flor, para una bella dama -le dije, extendiendo mi brazo ofreciéndole la rosa en modo de disculpa, muchas de las chicas se derretían con este gesto mio. En cambio, esta miro estupefacta la rosa y de un golpe la tiro al suelo, eso me había sorprendido. -Te dije que no arrancaras una rosa mas -dijo aun mas molesta y mas ofendida de lo que estaba, la pequeña eriza rosada se volvió dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose dentro del castillo, donde había salido. Me le había quedado muy sorprendido al ver su reacción, muchas de las chicas se hubieran derretido o tirado a mis brazos. Ella, en cambio, se enojo por arrancar otra de sus amadas rosas, tal vez le había costado mucho trabajo. Nunca me habían hablado así, y en realidad, no me molestaba. No pude evitar ruborizarme, el hecho de alguien hablándome de ese modo tan poco común me, en pocas palabras, me emociono; ni Cream y Maria me trataban así. -Hm, que chica tan interesante- me dije a mi mismo. Había algo peculiar en ella, no era como algunas de las princesas que había conocido, era tan única, tan ruda y grosera, tan yo. Sus ojos, color esmeralda me atraían, me cautivaban, rápidamente corrí hacia donde ella se había ido, y logre alcanzarla. Me pare en frente de ella, tan de repente que parecía un fantasma, ella salto y pego un pequeño grito, por un movimiento, esta casi se cae y antes de caer la tome en mis brazos. Esta tenia los ojos cerrados, tal vez esperando una caída, pero al ver que no hubo ningún golpe los abrió, me miro a los ojos y sus grandes ojos me cautivaron, tenían un brillo para nada normal. Su cara estaba tan roja como un rubí y de golpe me empujo : -¡ERES UN INSOLENTE! ¿Como te atreves a tomarme de esa forma? -dijo ella exaltada. -Perdón, mi bella ... -fue interrumpido. -¿Solo sabes decir eso? "Perdón, mi bella dama" ¿Eres así con todas? , mi Lord- escupió las ultimas palabras como un insulto. No pude evitar reír por su reacción : -En realidad, a todas las chicas les gusta que les hable así -dije. -Pues te digo que pareces un tremendo ridículo hablando así -dijo ella- tan ridículo como el príncipe Shadow. Por segunda vez, me volvió a sorprender. -¿No sabes quien soy yo? ¿Cierto? -pregunte. Ella asintió:- El gran principe Sonic -dijo con un falso tono de admiración e idolatría, agitando las manos como solía hacerlo cualquier dama que me veía- El gran guapísimo y sensual príncipe -dijo abanicándose con su mano, imitando a una chica. Volví a reír, no era del todo mentira; la mayoría de chicas eran así, unos buitres. -Eres igual a los demás, un completo patán -dijo ella, echando humo en las orejas se fue, esta vez la deje, volví a la fiesta y me acerque a Shadow: -¿Cuanto por la eriza rosada que tienes como sirvienta? -le dije al oído. El me miro, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confunsion. Después capto mi señal y su ceño se frunció mas. :-Para ti, todo el dinero del mundo; ella no se vende. -dijo con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos rubís, lo mire confundido. Muchas veces habíamos cambiado vendido sirvientes entre nosotros, ¿Por que no ella? Y mi subconsciente me pregunto: ¿Por que a ella? , Sonic The Hedgehog. No lo se. ¿Me había cautivado? Si. ¿La volvería a ver? Por supuesto que si. -Dame su nombre al menos, Shadow -le dije. El me miro a los ojos, un sentimiento cruzo por sus ojos, algo que no podía identificar, ¿Furia?, ¿Enojo? , ¿que le pasa? El tardo un rato en sostenerme la mirada y no decir nada hasta: -Amelia Rose -dijo, tenso, ¿Por que? ¿Por que a Shadow le ponía tenso y enojado hablar de esa eriza? ¿O era yo quien simplemente no le agradaba? Me inclinaba por la segunda. Volvería a ver a esa eriza, a ver esos ojos cautivadores e inocentes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mi cabello era una mugre, mi vestido era un desastre, estúpido Shadow. Estaba en el rió lavando mis ropas, gracias al príncipe me había caído en el barro mientras plantaba unas hierbas curativas para Silver -el hechicero del reino- cuando Shadow paso a toda velocidad detrás de mi causándome tremendo susto, haciéndome caer. Agh, odiaba mi relación de amor-odio con el. No se digno a ayudarme, solo se rió de mi y se fue. Increíble. Gracias a la reina Claire no era sirvienta, pues solo era jardinera. La reina me adoraba, pues mi madre trabajo con ella como sirvientas, eran las mejores amigas, pero cuando mi madre murió Claire me ofreció hogar, ella se había casado con el rey, y tuvieron a Shadow. Desde pequeños eramos amigos, y el rey no tenia problema. Después de lavar con mucha dificultad mi ropa, me desnude y me sumergí en el rió era tan tranquilo. Recuerdo cuando Shadow y yo veníamos aquí a jugar. Ya habíamos crecido, dentro de un mes Shadow cumplirá 18 años; ya tendría edad para casarse. Eso me entristecía, yo quería tanto a Shadow, ya el había crecido, y en parte por eso me había apartado, sus obligaciones como príncipe y futuro aumentaba a medida de lo que crecía aumentando, alejándolo de mi. De vez en cuando charlábamos, pero solo un rato, odiaba esto. También odiaba la idea de el casándose, ¿Por que? No lo se. -Linda espalda -dijo Shadow detrás de mi. Voltee a verlo, mis mejillas ardían y automáticamente tape mis partes intimas. El sonreía, pero no de forma normal, el se acercaba al rió. -¡Ni. Te. Acerques! -grite, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. El a medida que se acercaba, se desnudaba, hasta quedar solo en pantalones. Me lanzo su camisa -Toma, tápate -era su camisa, en el agua me la puse y muy apenada salí. Su camisa me tapaba hasta unos centímetros antes de las rodillas. Shadow se lanzo al rió en una forma que parecía un delfín Elegante. A los dos segundos salio todo mojado, se veía tan bien. Me sonrió. -Nunca cambias, sigues sonrojandote por todo y sonriendo de la nada, Amelia -dijo. -Idiota -contraataque- gracias por empujarme. -De nada, mi rosa -me guiño el ojo. Se sentó en la orilla del rió y su cara cambio de feliz a seria- Amy... -susurro, sabia que venia algo malo -Te quiero tanto -dijo, un sentimiento atravesaba por sus ojos, lo que me iba a decir debe ser bastante serio como para demostrar su cariño hacia mi -He tenido un día difícil -dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos. -¿que sucede? -dije, Shadow solo confiaba en mi y en su madre, de resto en nadie. -Ya me comprometieron - el mundo se detuvo. Mi corazón latía rápido, al ver mi cara, continuo: -Sally Arcorn -me miro. -Shadow.. -me limite a decir. Yo sabia que Shadow no quería casarse, pero era su deber, yo tampoco quería que se casara, sentí como si hubieran apuñalado mi corazón, a pesar de eso, solo asentí y me quede callada. -Después de mi cumpleaños, anunciaran el compromiso -siguió hablando, esperando mi respuesta, volví a asentí Harto, hablo -¡DI ALGO! -¿que te puedo decir? Te casaras -recorde cuando tenia 9 años, estábamos aquí, Shadow y yo jugábamos y me pregunto que era un beso y respondí muy inteligente: "es el contacto de dos personas al unir sus labios". Y me beso, allí iba nuestro primer beso. No se porque lo recorde. -Te quiero -dijo. Guardamos silencio, Shadow camino hacia mi y me abrazo; eso también me sorprendió. -Felicitaciones -me limite a decir, definitivamente era mejor una puñalada en el corazón. Un sonido se oyó en los arbustos, obligando a Shadow a soltarme -La reina te necesita- Knuckles volteo a verme,- Hola, Amelia -saludo- Shadow- llamo, el era su guardaespaldas y caballero. Shadow asintió y beso mi frente -nos vemos después -dijo. Tomo su ropa y se fue, olvidando su camisa, que la tenia puesta yo. Me vestí y me diriji al castillo, solo podía imaginarlo, en el altar, besando a quien sea que se Sally Arcorn. Al llegar al castillo, vi al príncipe Sonic, el pretencioso con el que me había topado hace unas semanas. Asco. El hablaba con Shadow, Shadow no se veía feliz. Sin ser vista, me escabullí al castillo y fui a la cocina, encontrándome con Silver y Scourge discutiendo de cualquier cosa, sentados en los taburetes del mesón mientra que Marie cocinaba. Scourge al verme, me guiño un ojo y camino hacia mi para darme una nalgada -¿Como estas? , hermanita -pregunto. Solo sonreí Silver me sonrió y volvió a discutir con Scourge. No nombre el compromiso de Shadow, se que si lo hacia lloraría, y ellos se preocuparían. La cena paso tranquilamente, los chicos hablaron sobre la visita de Sonic y su estadía aquí, cosa que me daba igual. Al llegar la noche, me duche y cambie a mi bata, me metí en mi cama, abrazando la camisa de Shadow, olía a el; solo daba vueltas. Shadow se casaría, el estaba comprometido. Escuche unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina, salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina, un poco somnolienta, prendí una vela y entre a la cocina. Observe una silueta buscar entre los gabinetes -¿Necesitas ayuda? -la persona se volteo. Era Sonic. -Leche - me dijo, somnoliento también. Pase por su lado y alcance una botella de leche y alcance un vaso -toma- el tomo el vaso y bebió la leche. Al terminar, tenia un bigote de leche, reí. El me miro extrañado busco una olla y vio su reflejo, al ver el bigote, se limpio con la manga de su camisa muy apenado. Al parecer, no sabia quien era hasta que acerque la vela a mi cara- Bella rosa -dijo sonriendo, solo Shadow me decía así. -¿que haces aquí? Es tarde -dije. -No podía dormir, estaba pensando en... huh -dijo, no me quería decir. -Vuelve a dormir- me volví para irme de nuevo a mi habitación, pero el me detuvo. -Espera -el tomo mi antebrazo y me jalo a una esquina -Vine a verte -susurro. Me sorprendí, ¿quería verme? -¿Por que? -Tu actitud me cautivo -sonrió, y recordé la ultima noche que lo vi. El continuo: -Nadie me había tratado así nunca. -Pues acostúmbrate -sabia a donde iba esto, el príncipe se aprovechaba de la linda sirvienta. Me aleje de el y camine hacia mi habitación. -Espera -volvió a jalarme- ¿Podemos tener una conversación donde tu no huyas? -No seré tu amante -aclare. El ahogo una risa. -No quiero eso contigo -rió. Otro pinchazo a mi corazón ¿quien querría eso conmigo? El noto que me había herido, -eres hermosa, muy -se detuvo y me miro hipnotizado- muy hermosa. Pero no tengo malas intenciones -me dijo. Mejor. Mucho mejor. -¿Entonces? -Solo quiero ser tu amigo, mi rosa -otro golpe, Shadow -Salgamos mañana, ¿que tal? - se había soltado, ya no era el pretencioso del otro día -¿Si? -hizo puchero. -Esta bien. No me había dado cuenta, que detrás de nosotros, Shadow oía. Este apretó los puños. ¿Por que estaba enojado? Ella era libre de salir con quien quisiera. Pero, ¿Por que quería alejar a Sonic a toda costa? Volvió a su habitación y vio el anillo, el anillo que le daría a Sally. -¡HUH! -golpeo la pared con su puño - quisiera ser otro -dijo, para después caminar a su cama y taparse hasta el tope - Mañana sera un nuevo día -dijo, y luego se quedo dormido, soñando con besos, rosas y Amelia, su dulce rosa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Desperte, con mis ojos hinchados y la camisa de Shadow enredada entre mis manos, estaba empapada de lagrimas. Me recorde a mi volviendo a mi habitación y tirandome en la cama llorando luego de hablar con Sonic.

Me cambie y tome mi bolsa y meti la camisa de Shadow allí. Hoy se la devolvería, fui a la cocina para desearle los buenos dias a los chicos pero solo habia una nota de Silver: "Shadow esta comprometido". Wow Silver, descubriste América.

Al salir por la puerta trasera del castillo, vi llegar un carruaje, de donde salía una chica, la princesa Sally. Esta era recibida por Shadow y sus padres con una reverencia, luego el se le acerco y le dio un timido beso en la comisura de los labios. Otro golpe. Me escabulli en los arbustos para no verlos, evite contacto visual para ese lado del patio y sali por la entrada al pueblo, para comprar las cosas que necesitaría para salir con Sonic.

Compre pan, uvas y jugo de naranja. A donde sea que fuéramos, nos daria hambre ¿no?

Volví al castillo y no veia por ninguna parte a Shadow y Sally , y menos a Sonic.

Deje las cosas que compre en mi habitación y fui al jardin para regar las plantas. Al llegar, encontre a Sally tomando del codo a Shadow, este la mirada detenidamente mientras ella hablaba. Yo estaba frente de ellos, cabizbaja. Shadow noto mi presencia e hizo una mueca. Salí me analizo y me señaló con su abanico.

-¿Ella es la sirvienta de la que me contaste? -dijo ella. Con ese tono, toda su belleza no valia de nada, para mi.

-¿Perdon? - dije

-Sally ...

-Soy la prometida de Shadow -aclaro- ¿Comprendes?

Y me di cuenta : "¿Ella es la sirvienta de la que me contaste? ", para Shadow era solo una sirvienta.

-Tranquila, su majestad. Lo se muy bien -baje mi mirada. Estaba herida, Shadow lo noto y me miro. No podía articular alguna palabra.

-Deberias agradecer que la reina te tuvo compasión y te dio hogar -volvió a hablar.

Yo para Shadow era nada. Una simple sirvienta. Y supuse, que todos estos años estuve siempre aprovechando de la ayuda de la reina, pero eso no significaba que seria la amiga de su hijo y menos amiga de la familia.

-Si, su majestad -asentí, Shadow estaba a punto de decir algo pero- si me permiten, ire a a hacer mis deberes, hasta luego, princesa -hice una reverencia delante de ella. Lo que hizo que ella abriera su abanico y tapara con el una amplía sonrisa - y hasta luego, su majestad -espete las últimas dos palabras como una ofensa a Shadow e hice una reverencia.

Luego de esto camine, alejandome de ellos, pasandome de largo a la reina y rey que al notar las lagrimas en mis ojos se preocuparon, pero me fui corriendo.

Sali del castillo, dirigiendome al bosque, al río. El único lugar tranquilo aqui, el escondite de Shadow y mio.

Me senté en la orilla y me eche a llorar, metí mis pies allí. Tal vez era hora de irne del Reino, tal vez era hora de irme y buscar pareja, olvidandome de una buena vez de Shadow.

El no me quería, por supuesto que no, solo eres una sirvienta, tonta. Una inútil sirvienta. Una inútil, ingenua y estupida sirvienta. Pero, ¿Que podia

hacer yo? Ella era la futura esposa de Shadow. Yo no podia hacer nada. No podia quejarme, ni hablar.

Saque mis pies del rio y me devolví al reino. Ignore a Scourge y Silver y me fui a mi habitación, tome la camisa de Shadow y me diriji a su habitación, toque y la puerta abrió rápidamente. Era Shadow, estaba solo.

-Tome, su majestad -nunca había tratado así a Shadow, pero después de lo de Sally, empezaría a tratarlo con mucho respeto - gracias por prestarmelo.

-Amy , deja de lla ...- me volví y me fui, sin darle oportunidad de hablar, ya yo no era nada, nada en la vida de Shadow.

Volví a mi habitación y tome mi bolso y las cosas que compre y sali. Sonic me esperaría en cualquier momento para ir, y no por Shadow le cancelaria nuestro encuentro.

Al salir lo encontré, apoyado en la pared frente de mi habitación, vacilando.

-Escuche lo que dijo Sally -se límito a decir.

Se acercó a mi y me encerro en un agradable y familiar abrazo. Me estaba consolando, sin ninguna idea de cuando empece a llorar, el acuno mi cara con sus manos.

¿Que hacia el consolándome? Apenas lo conocia, tal vez el era el único que había caído en lo que sentía por Shadow y comprendio.

-Vamos -tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos fuera del castillo, gracias a Dios, no toleraria un segundo mas allí.

Fuimos a un lugar en el pueblo, un festival.

Sonic pago dos entradas y entramos, vi a payasos y bufones. Juegos y algunos juegos de azar.

Sonic y yo entramos al salón de los espejos, me mire. Mi figura se distorsionaba, mi cabeza era chiquita, pero mi cuerpo gordo y grande. Sonic me miro y dijo: -Eres tan perfecta, las demas rosas te tienen envidia. -me dijo.

Eso me había echo sentir un poco mejor, pero a pesar de todo, seguía pensando en Shadow.

Al salir del festival, ya era mediodía, fuimos al bosque y nos sentamos bajo un árbol, en silencio.

Sonic se quito su capa roja,y la puso en el suelo, tomo mi bolso y saco toda la comida.

-Pensaste en todo -dijo sonriendo, sabia que le daria hambre. Despues de comer hablamos de cosas al azar. Sobre mi edad, su edad, nuestros cumpleaños, nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Y que eres de Shadow? -pregunto al fin.

Suspire - Su madre y la mía, trabajaban en el castillo del rey Esteban, que en ese entonces era principe, nuestras madres fueron muy buenas amigas. Y el rey tenía una amorío con Claire, la mama de Shadow. Claro que el abuelo de Shadow estaba en contra, e hizo todo lo posible para separarlos. En ese entonces, hubo un ataque al reino, donde el abuelo de Shadow murió, y en el testamento decia que el hijo mayor seria coronado, osea, el rey Esteban. El padre de Shadow se sentia un tanto aliviado por poder elegir con quien casarse, y se caso con Claire. Mi mama luego de que yo naciera, enfermó y murió. La reina me ofreció hogar desde pequeña y desde entonces me criaron como amiga de la familia.

-Osea, desde niña conoces a Shadow.

-Si -aclare - pero al parecer el no piensa lo mismo, al parecer no me considera su amiga.

-Pues, Shadow es un idiota -dijo Sonic, recostandose en el suelo y recostando su cabeza en mis muslos, como si fuera una almohada; la sangre hervía en mis mejillas y el lo noto -Tranquila, no te hare nada -me guiño el ojo.

-Bueno... -me límite a decir.

Tenía que admitir, que esa tarde habia sido tranquilo. Y Sonic no era el escandaloso, pretencioso que pensaba que era, hasta llegue a asimilar que hasta podriamos ser amigos. Luego de hablar un rato, volvimos al castillo, al llegar, la princesa Sally vino hacia nosotros.

-Principe Sonic -dijo en tono seductor- que gusto verlo.

-Hola, Sally -devolvio el, secamente.

Sally deslizo su mirada de Sonic hacia mi -¿Tu que haces aqui? Tienes deberes, sirvienta -espeto.

-Sally, dejala. Es mi amiga -me defendio Sonic.

-Una amiga oportunista, aprovecho que su madre era la mejor amiga de la reina para venir aquí y tener lujitos.

-Basta, Sally -dijo Sonic.

-Ve a trapear suelos. -me dijo- y ve acostumbrandote a mi, muy pronto esto será mio.

-Prefiero morir de hambre que trabajar para una pe... -Sonic me tapo la boca y me saco de ahí, ahogando una risa, me solto cuando ya habíamos dejado bien lejos a Sally echando humos atras.

-No puedo creer que estuviste asi de cerca de ofender a Sally -río Sonic - eres mi heroina.

-¿Porque? -pregunte.

-Todos la odian, hace tiempo se me insinúo pero le di a entender mi desprecio hacia ella.

Reí.

Luego de un rato de risas con Sonic, corrí a mi habitación, y me tire en la cama, Sonic... tenia un nuevo amigo, sonreí. Adoraba a Sonic, en todo el dia me demostro ser amable y considerado y un poco orgulloso, pero, ¿Quien no lo es?

Sonic había logrado que olvidara todo el asunto de Shadow, eso me hacía feliz.

Llego un punto en que no podía dormir, y decidí caminar por los alrededores del castillo, pasando por el cuarto de shadow. Vacile. No. No me acercaría, pase de largo y oí voces en la sala de estar.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, en cunclillas me acerque y escuche. Eran la reina y Sally.

-Me gustaría hacer a Amelia mi dama de dama de compañía, y llevarla a mi reino -dijo Sally.

-Pero Sally, no puedo dartela -dijo Claire- ella es parte de la familia.

-No, no lo es -camino- ¿No le importaria que otros reinos supieran que la reina mantiene una sirvienta como si fuera su hija? Se veria horrible -dijo Sally.

-Sally, basta .

-No le hare nada, solo la hare mi dama -dijo Sally - a mi papa no le gustara saber que ustedes son malos conmigo.

Oh no. Sally chantajeaba a la reina, ¿Para tenerme como su dama? Espera, ¿Que?

-Por mi no hay problema -dije entrando e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Amelia... -susurro la reina.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? -le pregunte a Sally. Daria todo por no arruinar los planes de alianza de la reina y el rey.

-Mañana en la mañana, empaca todas tus cosas -dijo.

La reina no dijo nada, solo me miró. No me despediria de nadie, todo es mejor así, no me gustan las despedidas.

-¡Que bien! Tendre una nueva dama -chillo Sally.

La reina me miró y camino fuera de la habitación y al pasar a mi lado, susurro : -Te sacare de ese lugar, y volveras aquí -luego, se fue, sin decir mas.

Que manera la de los reyes vender o regalar a sus esclavos, era extraño.

Estaba feliz, me iría y le facilitaria las cosas a Shadow, pero decepcionada de que ella fuera mi nueva jefa.

¿Porque a mi?


End file.
